


Love and be loved

by obesessedwith



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Erotic thoughts, F/M, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Hurt/Comfort, Married Couple, Orgasm, Passion, Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2020-03-10 02:29:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18929464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obesessedwith/pseuds/obesessedwith
Summary: No summary needed.Smut OneShot Collection





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on my Tumblr. [username is the same]  
> I already uploaded the first two OneShots there :) 
> 
> Yes, Corvus and Proxima are my second life and I love writing about them. Mostly smut. Oops.  
> You have a topic I should write about ? Tell me and I'll do it.

Behind closed doors 

The solo missions with his wife were what he loved. They both did. The reason for that was simple. 

"How much strain can this chair take, my love ?" Sitting down on her husband's lap, Proxima let a slight grin appear on her face. The pilot's chair was designed for multiple G turns, so she did not expect an actual answer. He grinned and placed his hands on her waist. "Let’s find out, my wife."  
Proxima bit her lower lip as she leaned forward against him to push the chair back into a reclining position. The small ship possessed little interior space. An insignificant disadvantage of being alone at this moment. She lifted his chin and pressed her lips against his as she began pulling his armor off piece by piece. He growled into the kiss, allowing his wife to trap him under her weight. She broke away from him and let her hair fall back to grab the zipper of her suit. Within moments she lowered it down to her waist, revealing her slight blue skin. 

"Do you like what you see ?"

He grinned and ran his hands over her breasts, caressing them and giving them a little squeeze, enjoying the shudder which scurried his wife’s body.  
"I love what I see.", he purred. Oh, he wanted her and she knew that only too well. "So impatient.", she teased before leaning forward to press her lips against his chest, propping herself up on her knees to get rid of her suit completely. The heat of his body was a welcome gift and he took a deep breath as she began moving her hips against his. A wicked grin appeared on her face, knowing that she had the advantage, she stroked his chest and stomach down to his cock. He shuddered and moaned through clenched teeth when she took it in her hand.

"Do you desire me, my husband ?", she asked, shifting up to line his cock up with her opening before rubbing the head of it up and down her slit. It was hard to form words. Corvus opened his mouth to gasp for air, digging his nails into soft flesh. "Like nothing I've ever desired before, my dearest." With a grin, Proxima rolled her hips, slowly lowering herself and working her way down over him. She placed one hand on his chest to steady herself before she began moving. Muffled moans escaped her lips as she chased her own orgasm. Corvus grunted and locked eyes with her before propping himself up to pamper her breasts with hungry kisses. She was so tight, so wet, holding him captive. Oh how he loved her. How he loved it when she got rough. He could feel her narrowing around him and squeezed his eyes shut, trying not to come before she did. 

Pulling his chin up, her mouth found his. They kissed hard and wet, panting and moaning into each other’s mouths as their tongues fought for dominance.  
"I‘m...close.", she gasped before breaking the kiss, her fingers digging into his chest, rough enough to draw blood this time. "Come, come for me..my wife."

And she did, throwing her head back and pulling him over the edge with her.  
His hips bucked and rolled helplessly as he came, moaning her name over and over. He came harder than he thought possible, lifting her up for a moment as he arched his back. Proxima took a deep breath, sinking forward onto his chest as her orgasm subsided. Still out of breath, he pulled her close and pressed his nose into her hair to inhale her sweet scent. His, she was his. 

"I love you.", he purred softly. 

Proxima grinned and turned her head to look at him, smiling slightly before pressing a kiss to his forehead. "Only you. For the rest of my life and beyond."  
"I'm honored.", she replied. "You're all I ever wanted."


	2. Tell me you want me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there,  
> nothing new for some of you. I already posted this chapter on my tumblr BUT I try to finish the new one soon. 
> 
> Anyway, leave your commissions in the comments :)

Tell me you want me 

He could hear the beating of his heart in his ears. The blood rushing through his body was on fire with desire. Corvus opened his mouth to gasp for air as his wife laid one finger on the tip of his cock, slowly caressing it with circling movements. He moaned softly and jerked forward but the bindings on his wrists were holding him captive. God, he was so hard it hurt. He was so hard it arched. "Please, let me feel you", he managed to say through clenched teeth. "let me be inside you." 

He couldn’t stop the noises that left his throat, even if he wanted to. It was supposed to sound like an order but instead, the words came out like a miserable whine. 

"Patience, my love."

Proxima looked at him with a slight grin on her face. She couldn’t deny it, she enjoyed watching him beg and she knew she had already won. "Does it hurt when I touch you there, husband ? Do you want me that much ?", she asked, stripping off her suit before casually throwing it aside. The sight almost drove him crazy. 

He nodded frantically as she began stroking his length up and down, squeezing the tip until pre-cum leaked out. The sensation was almost too much. Corvus drew in a sharp breath, hoping to regain control so he would come where he belonged, inside her and not on her hand. His whole body felt limp and overheated, his nerves were clanging in warning and he squeezed his eyes shut, moaning open mouthed. 

She leaned in and kissed him to silence, her hands working their way up to his wrists to remove the bindings. It only took her a few seconds, but these seconds felt like an eternity. Finally free, he desperately wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed her against the wall as if he had been separated from her for years. "You know how to drive me wild, my love. I’ll show you how much I want you", he growled into her ear, sending shivers up and down her spine. Proxima gasped but didn’t stop him. She crossed her legs behind his waist and pulled him close until she felt the tip of his cock digging at her opening. He kissed her neck and slammed into her, letting that intense sensation drive him in and out. 

She moaned and closed her eyes as she started to arch towards him. Her breath came faster, harsh in the stillness. He leaned in until his lips touched her neck, nipping at her soft flesh with his teeth. A moment passed, and then another, and he knew he couldn’t hold out much longer. Every thrust brought him closer. But she was almost there. Almost there. "Don’t stop", she hissed "I’m..coming."  
"Come with me, my love.", he whispered, continuing the tantalizing rhythm until he could no longer take it. 

Exhausted but satisfied, Proxima threw her head back. She clenched hard around him as she came, digging her nails into his shoulders. It was all he needed. With a bellow, Corvus finally let go. His orgasm hit him like lightning and sent shockwaves of pleasure trough every part of his body. 

Caught in the blissful aftermath, he pressed a kiss to her lips. "You love to torment me, don’t you ?", he said, trying to catch his breath. She purred in amusement and bit her lower lip. "You know me, my dear husband. You know me.", she simply replied. "I want you to want me." 


	3. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go. 
> 
> AnonymousAngel’s request is done and many others will follow. Hopefully
> 
> I apologize for mistakes but English is not my native language.

Reunion 

She never thought that she would feel this way about someone’s absence. Now though, she knew better. She knew the potent ache that formed when the one you love is absent from your daily life. And it has been a long time without seeing him. 

___________________

5 months passed. And these months felt like an eternity.

Back in their chambers for the first time in a long time, Proxima leaned against his back, draping herself along the line of his body and wrapping her strong arms around his chest, swiping the fingers of one hand down under his cloak. "I have missed you.", she whispered before flashing him a hungry smile from behind. "It has been a long time." 

Corvus tensed a bit, one hand coming up to gently grab her wrist. He let out a deep breath, allowing himself to be submerged in her affection. "Indeed, my love.", he replied "I was waiting for you to redeem me from this loneliness." He turned around to look at her, his crimson eyes sparkling at the edges as she leaned further into his slim frame, inhaling his scent. "It doesn’t matter if we are together or apart. You’re always in my thoughts.", Proxima whispered soothingly and a slight smirk originated on her husband's features. His hands cupped her face, thumbs feathering gently and attentive along the thin skin beneath her eyes. 

They looked intently at one another before he pressed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. A kiss that made her feel the flush of arousal and need crawl up her chest and cheeks. She wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer, her chest pressed against his.

All her senses evaporated as the months of separation were erased with the simple press of his body to hers. It was all she needed. His nearness, his scent, his touch. Corvus dominated the kiss the second Proxima opened her mouth to his tongue, which stroked deep at the roof of her mouth, retreating to allow his sharp teeth to nip at her lower lip. He was quickly loosing control as he pulled her closer by the hips, gazing his hand down her outer thigh to bite his sharp nails into the smooth skin of her legs. 

At the sharp contact, Proxima gasped out of the kiss and he pushed her onto the bed, pinning her body down with his. She arched her back, allowing him to grab the zipper of her suit. It wasn’t long and their clothes lay spread on the floor like leaves in autumn. Her breathing was rapid as he kissed his way up her legs, his touches leaving a trail of fire on her skin. She could feel his teeth nipping at her flesh, his tongue swirling around her sex, slowly pushing in and pulling back out. 

She closed her eyes and leaned her head back, digging her nails into the mattress and moaning his name for him to stop teasing her. She felt herself growing weak with pleasure and he knew exactly what she wanted. Oh, this suppressed desire burning like molten metal in their veins. 

"Husband-" Corvus pulled away and leaned over her before rubbing the tip of his cock back and forth between her folds. "Tell me what you want and you'll be rewarded.", he growled softly as her body twisted underneath him, every muscle tensing. She wrapped her legs around his waist, whispering loving words. "Let me feel you, my love. Please." With pleasure. He slammed into her, his cock hitting a spot inside her that made her tremble. They both let out a long moan as he reached the hilt and the world seemed blurry as he began moving. He touched all the right places. All the right places. 

Proxima rolled her hips against him and within minutes, she felt like she was going to come. Her eyes were dreamy, half-open as she felt her orgasm building. He wasn’t far behind, she could feel it. The sound of their breathing filled the room and Corvus groaned as her muscles quivered around him. His steady rhythm faltered and he pulled her close, pressing a kiss to her lips as she narrowed around him and came, hurling him over the edge with her.

"Oh how I’ve missed you, my dear."


	4. Guilty pleasure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason for this is simple. Black Order Discord group.  
> We're all cursed there.
> 
> I just mixed my ideas together and wrote this oneshot, don't take it seriously. I apologize for mistakes.

Guilty pleasure 

Yabbat walked down the hallway, slower than normal. It was in the middle of the night and she was stressed out. She hadn't gone to bed because she hadn't finished her searches for a specific mission. She could no longer feign interest in the task at hand, she had been running searches for two hours now without finding anything of use. No wonder the Maw had left without a word on where he was going or when he'd back. He was busy, they said. 

Yawning, she rolled her neck and shoulders to relieve some of the tension in her muscles. Her feet had a mind of their own as she headed to her destination, the laboratory. She passed by the shared chambers of her married comrades but stilled when she heard a sound coming from inside. She turned her head. That sounded like a muffled groan coming from...oh. 

Half of her told her to just walk away. It was none of her business. She knew eavesdropping was bad but she couldn't stop herself from leaning closer to the door. A moment of silence lingered before she heard his voice again, low and intimate, and suddenly, she felt herself desperate to look. The sounds alone made her blood rush and she bit her lower lip, smirking slightly. She shouldn't look, she knew that, but her thoughts turned against her. Unfortunately. 

There was no decision to be made, she gave in to her curiosity and peered into the room. The sight of Corvus knocked the wind out of her and she froze. The general lay in his bed, his back propped up against the head board, his eyes closed. He was breathing heavily, his hand moving gently under the sheet, which was pulled up just to his waist. A ragged moan escaped his lips as he wrapped his clawed fingers around his hardness, his thumb swiping the weeping tip of it slowly, tortuously. He groaned, his pleasured voice making her blush. 

She could feel her cheeks flushing with heat. She saw his muscles tensing as he bucked his hips against his hand, picking up his pace against himself. She knew only too well who was buzzing in his mind. Proxima. His hips mimicked the same thrusting motion he would if he were inside of her, his hand jerking vigorously, his mouth opened in a silent cry of ecstasy. He didn't have any clue of her watching him and she couldn't tear her eyes off of him, mesmerized by the sight of him pleasuring himself. She felt like a creep but she couldn't help herself.

There had been a time when such a moment, the possibility of it, had been her dearest fantasy. And it was something she didn't even let herself remember now. There had been a time when she'd dared to...want. She certainly wasn't trying to say anything, she just watched as his movements became sloppier with the fast approach of orgasm, his chest heaving with the force of his rapid breaths. 

"Look what she made you do.", she whispered to herself as he arched his back and came with a throaty growl, his fist carrying out its work until he had squeezed the last drops of his seed from the head of his cock. His orgasm only a disappointing echo of what he really sought. Of what he really wanted, needed. 

A slight smirk originated on her features. "You lone wolf.", she purred silently before turning away, leaving him longing for her. She had work to do and she wasn't going to leave it unfinished. That was self-evident. 

Regrets ? 

No regrets.


	5. Unwanted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still alive! :3 
> 
> Warning: This request contains content that some readers may find distressing. 
> 
> Leave a comment and make me happy or tell me what you wanna read in the next chapter.

Unwanted part 1

 

Whatever drug the Kree had given her was getting worse, not better. Proxima splashed some water on her face, fighting for conciseness. Her vision was blurry as she dried her cheeks and forehead, staring at herself in the mirror. In the whole world there was nothing but dizziness and purple. It was horrible. She was vulnerable, unfocused and barely in control of her senses. 

She turned around, her low levels of energy tempting her to lay down, give up and fall asleep. Yet she resisted the urge, knowing that a nap would turn into an eternal slumber from which she wouldn't return. Probably. She had to find Corvus. He was the only thing that mattered. His nearness would probably comfort her enough to regain control over her numb body. Unlocking the door, she opened it and stepped out. She was startled as a Kree appeared out of nowhere, roughly pushing her back into the tiny room. Shutting the door and locking it behind them, he forced her against the wall. 

"Proxima Midnight."

He smirked to himself thinking about the sheer enjoyment that he was about to experience and before she could even react, a hot searing pain took place in her body. The Kree punched her in the stomach. He punched her multiple times, each time forcing a half gasp, half grunt sound from her lips. She tried to fight back but quickly stopped. It was highly ineffective due to her weak state inflicted by the drugs and it took her a great effort to not slip into unconsciousness. No!

"You're mine now.", he purred, pausing between every word as he spoke right into her ear. His free hand ran up the front of her body, grabbing one of her tits roughly. Proxima turned her head to the side slightly, whimpering as she felt him touching her. Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew where this was heading and the emotion of being absolutely helpless was about to overwhelm her. Sensing she might have reached a breaking point and might try something, he grabbed her by the hair and pushed her face against the wall. He leaned forward, his face only an inch from hers. 

"Let's play little game, shall we ? If you play a long, it won't hurt a bit.", he whispered in a sickening tone of voice before forcing his hips into hers. She could feel his erection as he started to rub himself against her through the fabric of her suit and his pants and he grabbed a knife. With a tiny movement of his hand, he sliced her suit open, dragging it down her body. 

She struggled and tried to push him away but he reached around her neck and locked his arm under her chin, choke holding her. Her airways were cut off and she fought for air. The fact that he was going to rape her suddenly became very real. "Corvus! Corvus!" she screamed. She screamed her husband's name as the Kree touched her against her will. 

"Silence!" 

He spat at her, opening his pants. Proxima couldn't see it but she felt the tip of his cock poke her in the back. She was fighting but there was nowhere for her to go. The gates broke and the tears came, slowly traveling down her cheeks as she squeezed her eyes shut. She couldn't hold it back, there was no strength left in her. Who would have thought that something like this would happen to her. 

*BANG* 

With a loud bang, the door was torn open and the Kree was ripped from her. Proxima turned around weakly, looking at her husband. Her beloved husband.  
Corvus grabbed him by the throat and lifted him up into the air. His dark eyes were filled with rage and he angled his head in silent menace as the Kree choked, fingers struggling to remove the hand that squeezed his throat. 

"I will make sure you stay awake long enough to feel every single cut.", the general growled as he tightened his grip around his victim's neck, crushing his windpipes. 

"Your death will be excruciating!"


End file.
